


They're All Good Dogs

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dogs, F/M, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: For the prompt:Greek Myth, Hades/Persephone, she loves Cerberus so much, he is the goodest bois.Dedicated to Amber-Pet, with love.





	They're All Good Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).

Once she returns (for good), Hades assumes Persephone will flail around and wail around and shed a great many tears about being torn away from the land of the living and her mother.

Instead, at least at first, she seems resigned.

Oh, they'd made up their own differences, and enjoyed one another's company (in many, _many_ different ways), and Percy would come traipsing down, looking for him and greeting Charon in a way to make the old pile of bones blush (and Hades had no idea that was even possible). In ways that made Hades both proud and sometimes uncomfortable, Percy made friends with everyone.

Especially Cerebus.

Truth be told, Hades was not a Dog Person. He preferred Cats. Cats did their own thing. They didn't need to be coddled. They didn't mind if you left them alone for days or weeks or _centuries_ on end (why, just look at the sphynxes! Perfectly content to sit like stone for ages and ages until someone came along to pester them for their riddles and safe passage).

But on first sight of Cerebus, that slobbering, howl-deafening, monstrous beast, the corners of Percy's mouth had turned down. Her eyes had welled. She'd rounded on Hades and asked, no, _demanded_, "Why is he chained?"

Hades had drawn himself up. "Cerebus is the guardian to the Gates of Hell!"

"He has no water! Where's his shelter? His food bowl?" She wrinkled her entire face. "And that smell - doesn't anyone clean out his area? This is awful!"

It turned out Percy was a Dog Person, much to Hade's chagrin. And she didn't stop with the questions, no, she wanted _action_. A dog house with straw for Cerebus to lie in and fresh water available at all times and good food rather than just bones. And then - _then_, once she'd argued for (and won) all that for the beast, Percy insisted Cerebus should be let off-chain.

"Are you crazy?" Hades asked. "That's a beast! It's a horror!"

"You let the sphynxes run around loose!"

"That's different! They're intelligent! They cover up their poop so people don't step in it!"

"I am letting Cerebus off their chain. They're all good dogs, they just need a chance to show you that."

Hades froze. "Percy, did you say 'they're all good dogs'?"

She folded her arms, chin jutting out in that adorable, sphynxian way. "Yup."

"Have you gone near the beast?"

"They're not a beast! They're a misfortunate being who deserves a chance to be loved."

The shoe dropped. "You've been spending time with it, haven't you?"

Her proud, defiant smile made Hades both delighted that she'd taken the time to do this and horrified that she'd taken the time to do this. "Yes." And then she was Percy again, cheerful and pleasant and giving him big, pleading, puppy dog eyes (dammit). "They're very good dogs. Being chained up makes them frustrated. They're a high energy breed and need to run and play and have jobs that make them think."

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you propose to do that how?"

And a very delighted Persephone told him.

Which is how Cerebus went from being the guardian of the gate to being the very beloved pet of Persephone. The three heads each had their own names - Busy, to the right, was forever getting into things. Reby, the middle head, was more placid and wanted pettings and treats. And Cere, the left head, was the one who actually seemed to think, the one whose barks meant something.

Seeing Percy cuddling those broad heads, well, Hades could not deny her happiness.

And yes, he had to admit, they are good dogs.

Even if they do sometimes chase the sphynxes.


End file.
